Ghosts and Darkened Windows
by Flavored Moonlight
Summary: I'm just an image... Ciel has moved into his dead parents' manor, but what happens when a strange ghost appears wishing to be freed from his curse?


**Hello Fanfiction! This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me! **

**SEBASTIANXCIEL!**

**MULTICAPTER! ENJOY!**

**~FM**

Chapter 1

I slammed shut my cabinets and sighed. This was getting worse and worse. My name is Ciel Phantomhive and right now, I'm getting ready to move into my dead parents' manor. This was not something I decided by choice, but in their will they life all of their possessions to me; and a mansion certainly beat a dirty old apartment.

Just when I was about to start moving some boxes outside, my cell rang. "Hello?" I asked when I picked it up. "Hey man!" a cheerful voice said on the other line, "What's up?"

"Alois! I needed you here an hour ago! Where the hell are you?" I spat into my phone.

"Sorry Ciel," he said a little nervously, "I've been pretty busy myself and I needed to finish up some things at my place. How far away are you moving again?"

"Not far, just about 15 minutes," I told him and moved a few stray boxes, "but can you come down now? I need to load all of this shit into my car."

Alois laughed. "Sure thing! I'll be over in a sec!" he disconnected from me and soon was at my door. He lived only a few short blocks away, which was very convenient. I opened the door and took in the sight of the male.

He was a lean blond adult with bright blue eyes and an even brighter personality. Sleek black pants and a dark wife beater adorned his body beautifully. I had dated him once a few years ago, but now we were both 24 and had moved on. Well, he had at least. I wasn't currently involved with anyone.

"Wow, you don't have very many things," Alois noted as he looked behind me to my nearly empty apartment.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Most of my stuff has already been moved to my parents' place," I explained.

He gave an understanding look and I welcomed him inside. "So, what do you need help with?" he asked after walking into the apartment.

"Oh, I just need a little help with these last few boxes, they're a little heavy," I said.

"Aw, is little Ciel too weak to carry some boxes?" he teased.

"Fuck you man, you know I'm not little," I scoffed and scowled slightly.

He chuckled and picked up a box. "I know, just messing with you. Do you want these in the backseat or the trunk?"

"Trunk, then the backseat if he need extra room," I ordered.

He shrugged his shoulders and hauled a box outside and into my car. I helped him with the rest and sighed a bit as we finished. "I'm thirsty, want a beer?" I asked him as we walked back inside.

"Sure," he said and plopped in one of the chairs that were staying. "Damn, I'm kind of going to miss coming here," he noted as I tossed him a drink.

"What, are you missing all of the times you got laid here?" I joked.

"Hell no, you were terrible," he blushed and took a swig of his drink.

"Shut up, I am amazing!" I exclaimed and chugged down my beer. "Damn it, do you know what time it is?" I asked him curiously.

"Yah, it's like 7ish I think," He guessed while pulling out his phone, "yep, it's seven."

"Shit! I'm supposed to be down at the manor by now!" I sprung up and hurriedly threw on my shoes and a thin black jacket.

Alois blinked and stared at me curiously. "Well, you still have a few minutes so you're probably good," he told me.

I sighed in relief and ran out the door. "I'll see you around! Let yourself out and lock up for me! I'll text you later," I told him and got into my old black car.

"Alright, see yah around," he smiled and went back into my house.

I sighed and began to drive down to the old manor. A man was waiting for me there with some papers that I mindlessly signed and then headed inside. It was enormous, there were several corridors, hundreds of rooms, and over a thousand books in the library. I took a small breath and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. Most of my things were already up there and I quickly added the things that I had just recently picked up. A breathy sigh passed from my lips as I lied down on the large, soft bed. It was early but I was exhausted; I desperately needed the sleep that was calling my name. I curled up on the covers of the bed and surrendered to the darkness of my dreams.

..

I lifted my head up from the pillow as my phone vibrated. I wrapped a hand around the device and held it to my ear. "Alois, what is it?"

There was no reply.

I looked at the number but it strangely wasn't from my blond friend. It was blocked and unknown. "Hello?" I cautiously asked.

Still no answer.

I went to press end call but an ear splitting scream made me jump and turn pale. I hastily hit 'end call' and gasped as the screaming ceased. It was just a prank call, it had to be. Alois must've blocked his number to mess with me, but somehow I didn't believe that this was his doing. I whimpered slightly and checked the time. It was only a few minutes past midnight, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall back to sleep as the scream kept invading the thoughts.

'It's not real, it's not real,' I kept telling myself over and over again as night soon turned to morning. I finally got out of bed around 6 and went into the bathroom. I showered and began to clean myself up. After I brushed my teeth, I spit out my toothpaste and then looked into the mirror.

But instead of seeing my tired blue gaze looking back, I saw a pale man with long black hair and burning red eyes watching me. I gasped and looked at him curiously. A black aura was escaping from his body as he watched me with his sad, empty gaze. _Save me, _a voice in my mind begged. I blinked once in confusion and then he was gone.

What was going on was I going crazy? I blinked again and rubbed my eyes but the strange man did not reappear. I cautiously went downstairs and pulled out some money. I may have a big manor, but there was no food anywhere in the entire estate.

I jumped into my car and drove down to the supermarket, grabbed a bunch of random foods, and checked out. I lugged the heavy bags home and put them away in my cupboards. I was relieved to find that nothing else unsettling in the place; no screaming, no strangers in mirrors, just peaceful silence and nothing out of order. It was quite lonely in the old place, there was no one to talk to and not even an animal to pet. I sighed and decided to head off to the library for a bit. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and walked into the large room.

With a sigh, I pulled a book off of its shelf and plopped down on the couch. I skimmed through the large book and stopped off at random places I found interesting. Even though it was a little confusing, I found the book to my liking and decided to read all of it. I yawned and looked up at the grandfather clock. It was already quarter to midnight and I didn't really feel like staying awake any longer. I stretched and dragged myself back upstairs to my bedroom. After lazily burying myself in the soft, clean sheets I drifted off to sleep, but was suddenly awakened as a flash of lightning and the boom of thunder awoke me. I whimpered slightly, I hated storms.

'Stupid fucking rain,' I thought and looked out in front of me. I nearly screamed as I saw the red eyed male watching me, that dark aura surrounding his pale body made me shiver. He reached out a hand and touched my cheek; I felt nothing more than cold wind.

_Please set me free, _he pleaded as a blood red tear slipped from his cheek.

"Who are you?" I whispered and stared at him. He leaned down to my ear.

_I'm just an image; _he told me and then faded into the air.

I laid there staring into the empty void of my bedroom for a long time, just hoping that he would return. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but nightmares began to haunt me; along with that strange man. I needed to know who he was, there was just something about him that made me watch him every so curiously and miss him every time he was gone. He was in my dreams too, just an empty red gaze with that pleading expression that just begged to be freed.

If only I knew how.

When I woke up for work in the morning, I smiled knowing that I would be able to get away from the man for at least a little bit. I dressed and departed from my manor without seeing him and went to pick up Alois.

"Hey man, how's your new place?" he asked as he climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Pretty fucking weird," I answered.

"Weird how?" he wondered as I drove. I stopped at a red light and sighed.

"Alois, I think my manor is haunted," I said very seriously. But knowing the man I was, he burst into laughter and clutched his stomach.

"Yah and I'm straight," he laughed and covered his mouth after a while. He shot him a serious look and he blinked. "You're serious?" he gasped and stared at me.

"Dead serious," I told him as the light turned green.

He directed his attention towards the front and started snickering a bit. "I don't believe you, liar," he laughed as I parked the car. I looked into his cheerful blue eyes.

"If you don't believe me stay at my place tomorrow night, I'll prove to you everything that is going on," I suggested. He stared at me a little fearfully and nodded his head.

"Alright, but I still think you're insane," he giggled and he both went off to our jobs for the day.

..

I dropped Alois off and quickly drove home. I needed to see that man again, I just needed to. I ran upstairs and started to call for him, but he wouldn't appear. "Show yourself!" I barked. There was still no sign of him. I sighed and sat down tiredly onto my bed. Just when I was about to go to sleep, the grandfather clock struck midnight and he appeared before me.

"I-It's you," I stammered as I looked at him. He stared down at me curiously. _Tell me your name, I don't have much time, _he ordered.

"Ciel Phantomhive," I breathed out quietly.

_Ciel, _he tested my name and seemed to like it, _my name is Sebastian Michaelis, I can only speak for a few minutes at midnight each night. I'm sorry about that, _he let out a sad sigh and hovered over to me. I trembled a bit and he touched my cheek.

"W-what are you?" I stammered as I felt the cool touch of his fingers. His red eyes stared at me solemnly and then he looked away.

_I was human, once, _he stated. I watched him as more of the black aura emitted from his body and he floated there with his back turned to me. "Please tell me," I begged him and stood up, going over to him and trying to touch his shoulder; my hand went straight through him. He turned around and stared at me with sad red eyes.

_I was murdered, Ciel. Right now you're looked at the body of a ghost._

That's all he said before he dispersed and was gone.


End file.
